Tiffi/Gallery/Others
Splash= CCS splash 29.png|Tiffi's habits CCS splash 16.png|Tiffi's diet Tiffi on Loading Screen.PNG|Tiffi on intro screen of web version. Tiffi wonderful level completed screen.png|Wonderful! Level completed! |-| Rewarding the player= Tiffi 10 Gold Bars (Facebook).png|Tiffi offering the player 10 free gold bars (web) Tiffi meeting Kimmy (Facebook).png|Tiffi meets Kimmy (web) Tiffi and Kimmy Rewards (refined).png|Tiffi and Kimmy rewarding the player (web) Cross-gaming rewarding (animation).gif Tiffi giving ten Gold Bars (Mobile devices).png|Tiffi offering the player 10 free gold bars (Mobile device) Kimmy giving more boosters (mobile devices).png|Tiffi meets Kimmy (mobile device) Tiffi and Kimmy rewarding the player (mobile devices).png|Tiffi and Kimmy rewarding the player (mobile device) |-| Mobile devices= Screenshot 2015-11-02-13-25-54.png|Tiffi and Mr. Toffee on the old versions of the intro screen on mobile devices (version 1.06). Candy Crush Saga HD 25-02-2015 update.png|Tiffi and Odus on the new versions of the intro screen on mobile devices. Screenshot 2015-12-02-10-49-08.png|Well it's about time to go out and explore the world. (old) Screenshot 2015-10-12-11-29-31.png|Well it's about time to go out and explore the world. (new) Screenshot 2015-07-04-20-19-24.png|Tiffi with Mr. Yeti during the weekend sale. Funday Sale!.png|Tiffi on Sunday Sale. Misty's birthday.PNG|Tiffi with her signature on Misty's birthday card. Happy Birthday Misty.png|Tiffi in Misty's birthday party Game Day Sale!.png|Tiffi in Game Day Sale IMG 2339.png|Tiffi in "Help people in need" screen Screenshot 2015-11-02-13-48-34.png|To be continued... (mobile version 1.06) Screenshot 2015-11-02-15-32-21.png|To be continued... (mobile version 1.15) To be continued mobile.png|To be continued... (mobile version 1.59 later) IMG 2388.PNG|Tiffi in Halloween Sale (2015) IMG 2403.png|Tiffi in the Party Time event Wintereventpic.jpg|Tiffi in winter event (December 2015) HardVerThreeWin.PNG|Completed hexagon level (third version) Tiffi knight.png|Tiffi knight elements (used for hard level popups, mobile) |-| Seasons= Happy Holidays.jpg|Tiffi, Mr. Toffee and Mr. Yeti appear on the Christmas Holiday card. Tiffichristmas.jpg|Tiffi appears on the Christmas Holiday card. Tiffi christmas 1.png|Tiffi and Mr. Toffee appear on Christmas holiday (with boosters gift). Tiffi christmas 2.png|Tiffi and Mr. Yeti appear on Christmas holiday (with boosters gift). Tiffi christmas 3.png|Tiffi and Paul appear on Christmas holiday (with boosters gift). Halloween 1.png|Tiffi and Mr. Vampire appear on Halloween Holiday card. Halloween 2.png|Tiffi, Tommy and Witch appear on the Halloween Holiday card. |-| King.com= Tiffi and Mr. Yeti in the CCS King.com intro.png|Tiffi and Mr. Yeti in an image Currently active King.com characters.png|Tiffi with the other King.com characters New King.com CCS menu (day).png|Tiffi during the day New King.com CCS menu (night).png|Tiffi during the night Tiffi's particulars.png|Tiffi's particulars according to candycrushsaga.com Tiffi on King.png|Tiffi on King.com |-| Google Play Store= Screenshot 2015-07-02-16-42-44.png|Tiffi in Google Play Store |-| CCS TV ad= Tiffi grabbing a mystery candy in mid-air.png|Tiffi grabbing a mystery candy in mid-air Tiffi holding a mystery candy.png|Tiffi holding a mystery candy More characters in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Tiffi with Odus and Bubblegum Troll |-| Transparent= Candycrush1tiffi.png Tiffitransparency.png Tiffi-love.png Tiffi_neutral.png Tiffi-holiday.png Tiffi-angry.png Tiffi-birthday.png Tiffi-sad.png Tiffi-sleepy.png Tiffi-alarm.png Tiffi-happy.png Tiffi-run.png Tiffi-dive.png Tiffi-hmm.png Tiffi-hey.png TiffiCar.png Tiffi-summerholiday.png Tiffi picnic.PNG|Tiffi picnic Under construction.png|Tiffi is updating episodes (web, pathway icon) Tiffi is working.PNG|Tiffi is updating episodes (Mobile, old) Tiffi on the plane.PNG|Tiffi on the plane Tiffi on the train.png|Tiffi on the train Tiffi on the boat.png|Tiffi on the boat Tiffi plays yo-yo.PNG|Tiffi plays yo-yo Tiffi-surprised.png|Surprised Tiffi Tiffi up the cockpit of a biplane.png|Tiffi up the cockpit of a biplane Tiffi cap3.png|Tiffi with a cap Tiffi celebrates level 2000.png|Tiffi celebrates level 2000 Tiffi throws snow.png|Tiffi throws snow Tiffi character body sprite.png|Tiffi in sprite Tiffi dress.png|Princess Tiffi tiffyclock3.png|Tiffi rings the clock Tiffi ahndpointing.png|Tiffi points her hand Tiffi updating.png|Tiffi updates new levels Tiffi videorecord.png|Tiffi records video |-| Fandom Wikia= Tiffi Wikia1.png|Tiffi on the Fandom Wikia Tiffi Wikia2.png|Tiffi on the Fandom Wikia Tiffi Wikia2 place.png|Tiffi on the Fandom Wikia (white circle) |-| Candy Crush Soda Saga= Soda Splash Cover2.jpg|Tiffi in the 21st episode, Soda Splash Tiffi ccss1.png Candy Crush Saga frame.png Tiffi takes candycane.png HappyTiffi.png |-| Miscellaneous= Tsg.jpg|Tiffi watching the Super Gamer 12m score.jpg|Tiffi on the level complete screen Tiffi.png|Tiffi artwork Twins.png|More Tiffi artwork with an underwater twin (Milly) Oh No!.png|Tiffi saying Oh no! at the loss of the level Tiffi Wikia.jpg|Tiffi is in a Wikia video 1495538 585541001543731 1926207668 n.jpg|A Candy Crush: The Movie poster during April Fool's Day in 2014 Candyy Crush 11223344555577889911010.jpg|Tiffi and Mr. Yeti Tiffi and Mr. Toffee Wow!.jpg|Tiffi and Mr. Toffee CANDY CRUSHf28da25013f56038.jpg|Tiffi and Mr. Toffee Candy-crush-saga 2520678bbbbb.jpg Candy crush saga bg.jpeg Candycrushbr2.jpg Candy crush bg3.png Tiffi under the candies.jpg|Tiffi under the candies Candy-crush-saga logo.jpg Small candy crush2.jpg Candy-crush 2734389btiffi.jpg Candycrushcutetiffi.jpg LusciousLagoon.png|Tiffi on summer weekend sale promotion in 2015. Tiffi-crushing-candies-representative.jpg Sugar Drops! - win boosters making cascades! goal reached.png|Tiffi in Sugar Drop Feature (web, 1st version) 1st reward for collecting sugar drops down the conveyor belt.png|Tiffi in Sugar Drop Feature (mobile, 1st version) Tiffi writting diary.jpg|Tiffi is writing diary! Tiffi on the stick.PNG|Tiffi on the stick To be continued....PNG|Tiffi on episodes are updating (web, old) To be continued...-2.png|Tiffi on episodes are updating (web, new) CCS-Halloween background.png Halloween Sale on King.png|Halloween Sale Halloween Sale on King.gif|Halloween Sale (animation) Super Sale on King.png|Super Sale Tiffi VS Kimmy.jpg|Tiffi vs. Kimmy Tiffi with Marie Claire.jpg|Tiffi with Marie Claire Stuck on a level-Tiffi.png|Stuck on a level! Can you relate in Candy Factory.png|Can you relate? Candy Column event bg.png Tiffi in star wars.jpg|A few minutes ago in a Kingdom not so far away… Tiffi Kimmy and.png|Tiffi, Kimmy... and? Valentine's sale cover on King.png|Love on all levels Spring Celebration heroBanner.jpg|Spring Celebrations! It is Super Tiffi.gif|It's Super Tiffi! Undermaintenance.jpg|Check back Candy hero SummerSales 2017 lg.jpg|Summer Sale Fabulous Sale heroBanner.jpg|Fabulous Sale Can anyone see Yeti wearing Tiffi’s red bow.jpg|Candy Crush Puzzles Magazine Tiffi new year outfits.png|Tiffi's outfits of choice for New Year 2015 Feelings of choice.jpg|Tiffi's feelings 2000 levels reward.png|Tiffi celebrates level 2000 Tiffi halloween.jpg|Tiffi in halloween costume Candy Crush Saga christmas background 2016 cover.png|Facebook Christmas background 2016 Chinese New Year 2017.jpg|Chinese New Year celebration (2017) Tiffi feeling wonderful.png|Feeling WONDERful today! �� ��⚡️ It's candy time facebook background 2017.png|It's Candy Time #LevelUp King Thanksgiving party.jpg|We're thankful to have the sweetest players join us on this Divine journey. Thank you for playing �� Candy-crush-tiffi-bg-christmas-time.jpg|Merry Christmas |-| Animation= Tiffi smiles.gif|When level completed with 1 or 2 stars (web) Tiffi is fun.gif|When level completed with 3 stars (web) Tiffi is thinking.gif|When about to fail (web) Tiffi is sad.gif|When level failed (web) Game Win normal animation.gif|When winning (1 or 2 stars) Game Win animation.gif|When winning (3 stars) Game Over animation.gif|When losing Game Error animation.gif|Ooooops! What happened? Category:Galleries